Traps Upon Traps
by Dream Hime
Summary: Because, sometimes reality is as far from reality as it can be. Trapped in world to peaceful to be real, away from the Feudal Era, Kagome thinks a a VRMMO is just a way to taste what had been. Until that too, becomes a trap.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Huh.

* * *

><p>Kagome closed her eyes as the truth of what was happening hit her.<p>

"If I die …"

If she died …

"I die in real life."

She died in real life. The irony was inescapable. She had bought _Sword Art Online_ because it was as close to the past as she could get. Sure, she wouldn't have Sango, Miroku, Shippou or even _him_, but it would be close. She could face "demons" and fight to her heart's content. She could hide her true nature from her mother, her brother and she could be free to be who she _was_.

But now, now it was real.

Around her, people screamed as they finally pieced together the clues, as they realized what the giant figure was saying. She looked down at her hands. The character she had created had had caramel colored skin, orange eyes and short silver hair. But now she was looking at her skin, pale and lovely and almost a lie. Her palms were smooth, as if she had never worked a day in her life, and the deep scar that ran across her palm from when _that man_ had tried to kill her was gone.

Above her, the sky cleared and the shield that had been keeping them in a central location faded. She closed her eyes again and thought. She was in a VRMMO. She was trapped. If she died it was real. So, what would keep her alive?

Weapons.

Armor.

Skill.

She had a bow and a limited amount of arrows. She hadn't thought to buy armor because she was a ranged fighter. She had skill, but how much of it was hers and how much was the games? Kagome opened her eyes and moved. She walked out of the area calmly and went to the weapons store she had seen. The NPC inside greeted her cheerily. Kagome resisted the urge to lash out at it. Instead, she added up her expenses in her head and frowned when she found her funds lacking. She could buy arrows, some potions and a nagamaki or she could focus on armor and potions. She weighed her options carefully before going with the first. Sure the nagamaki was crap, and it would probably need to be replaced soon, but if she couldn't kill an enemy from far, she refused to let it get close. A wakizashi or tanto would have been better as a companion piece, but she found herself loathe to let anything get that close to her. Purchases complete, she left.

Leaving the store, she found herself bumping into a black haired teen. He studied her, looking at the blade at her side to the bow slung over a shoulder. She studied him in return, eyeing the sword hilt peeking over his shoulder.

"You're leaving this town aren't you?"

The boy tilted his head to the side.

"You were here before? The beta?"

He nodded slowly. Kagome sighed.

"Please, please let me accompany you to the next town. We can part there."

The boy frowned.

"I won't hold you back. I just, I just need to move before everyone else does. It's a game right? They're probably only a set amount of resources. And if he's willing to let us die here, he won't have programmed enough resources for everyone, right? So everything's a limit and I can't break under that. I have to do my best."

The boy closed his eyes and nodded.

"So, please?"

"I'll take you with me. We'll have to move fast." He lifted his hand and opened his menu. "Party?"

"Thank you." She accepted the party request and looked up at his name. "Kirito?" He nodded. "Kirito, thank you." He turned away from her and ran. She followed in his footsteps.

* * *

><p>December 2, 2022<p>

Kagome opened her eyes.

"Saya, Saya wake up."

"Mmm?" She sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Oh, Kirito, when did you get here?" The boy smiled.

"Is it really the time to sleep? They found the boss. This is sort of important."

"If not now, then when?" Kagome yawned, stretching her arms over her head.

"After the meeting?" He murmured, turning away to find a seat.

"Ah." She paused. "But won't we be busy with the boss then?"

Kirito sighed but didn't respond. Kagome turned to find him scanning the amphitheater. Truly, there weren't as many as she would have thought present. It was like a dream. A month had passed and people had decided how they would survive. Some had decided to pretend the monsters were not part of the game. They refused to leave the Town of Beginnings and chose to hide. Other tried to make a living. They followed the path of those that fought for their freedom but never helped. And then there were those who fought, who risked their lives to help others proceed through the game.

She was a fighter. She refused to wait for someone else to free her.

Diabel, the blue-haired "knight", below them continued speaking, discussing the strategies they could use. She followed along, listening to him but knowing that some of what he said didn't apply. She was a ranged fighter, she doubted she'd attract the monster's attention.

"Would you like to party with us?" Kirito's voice intruded on her thoughts. She focused on the invite screen in front of her and accepted. A little ways away, he was talking to girl wearing a cloak. "Saya likes to hang back, and it would be good if I had someone to switch with."

"Kirito … I switch!" He gave her a look that could dry a rainforest. Kagome pouted. There was a moment and then another name popped into her view. "… Asuna." Below, on stage, an idiot with orange hair started demanding that beta players give what they had to everyone else. He bemoaned the unfairness of it all, saying that they had stolen everything for themselves. "Oh? Kirito is a hoarder?" She murmured, shooting the boy an amused look. Almost as if he had heard her, he looked her way. She smiled at him and waved innocently and he turned away. Her eyes drifted back down to the man who was slapping down the idiot's proposal.

"Wow, he's tall." She said without thinking. Kagome ignored what he was saying in favor of perusing his body. "And fit." A lifetime of dealing with demons and danger had pretty much ensured that she didn't care for important things like race or species. She enjoyed hotness in all forms. Except for evil, but that was just common sense.

And a good dose of self-respect, but that was the same thing, wasn't it?

Speech done, the black man sat down and Diabel once more took over the floor. She listened closely as he went over the specifics of the boss. With that done, she stood up and peered over to Kirito. He was looking up at the cloaked girl who was leaving.

"Kirito!" She launched herself at him.

"Saya! No!" He held his arms up to block her.

"Aww …" She pouted but caught herself on the seat next to him so that she didn't land on top of him. Reaching up, she brushed her hair back over her shoulder. "How have you been? I haven't seen you since you dropped me off in town. It's been like," She paused to think, tapping her finger against her cheek. "It's been a month!"

"I've been busy. Besides, wasn't that what you wanted?"

Kagome blinked.

"Well, no. I lied. It's lonely here." She flipped the ends of her ponytail over her shoulder and picked at them. "I mean, I know I should make friends, but guys keep trying to get me to go back to their rooms and girls don't really like me." She smirked up at him from under her lashes. "It's cause I'm hot."

Kirito frowned.

"Really? Is that why it's so hard to make friends? Because you're hot?" She nodded. "I don't think I see it. No offence Saya."

"Hmmph. How could I not be offended?" She tugged at her ponytail before flipping it over her shoulder. "What's not hot about me?"

"Your attitude?" He pointed out dryly. "I don't think I've seen a person more vain."

"It's not vanity if its truth." Kagome looked over her shoulder at the group of guys who were joking around together. "But really Kirito, keep an eye out for me would you? There are some really creepy guys in here. It makes it difficult to stay in the green when someone tries to assault you in a field because you're cute."

"What?" Kirito's fist clenched. "Who the hell does things like that?"

"Trolls." Kagome spoke with all the acridness of a desert. "And perverts. And pervert trolls. Anyway, I'm not the friendliest person in the world and I'm socially awkward, but you'll look after me, right?"

Kirito stared at her for a moment before sighing. He dragged up his menu screen and in moments there was a friend request notification flashing before her. She smiled at him and accepted before reaching out to grab his hand.

"Thank you Kirito." He blushed faintly and looked away. "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow. I've got to go craft some arrows. It's always good to have extra, right?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Of course not." She squeezed his hand again and let it go. "Thank you." She bowed to him and then whirled around, purposely catching him in the face with her ponytail.

"Saya." He breathed out with an aggrieved sigh. Kirito watched her walk away, long hair blowing in the wind.

"That is a total babe." Kirito made a disgruntled sound and turned to the speaker. It was the black man with the axe.

"Really? I don't see it." He responded. The man snickered.

"Sure you don't."

* * *

><p>December 3, 2022<p>

First Floor Boss: Illfang the Kobold Lord

Kagome nodded at Kirito and Asuna as she knelt. The two ran forward, counting on her to guard their backs. Arrow after arrow was set free as she shot at the Kobold Sentinels, sometimes hitting right before Kirito struck. She continued, keeping an eye on the battle with the Kobold Lord. Moment later, Illfang threw down his axe and shield and grabbed his back-up weapon.

"That's, that's not a Talwar." She switched targets, shooting at the Kobold Lord. The first three arrows struck true and then he was on her. She threw herself out of the way, letting her bow go skidding as she rolled. On her feet again, she drew her nagamaki.

"Saya! Saya no!" Kirito rushed forward even as Illfang swung. Kagome braced herself and blocked with the sword. There was a moment's pause and then the aftershock blew her hair around her face. The giant kobold struck again and she countered.

"Diabel!" She screamed as the blue haired knight leapt at the kobold from behind. A smile crossed his face as he struck, only for the kobold to wheel around suddenly, blocking him and then launching him into the air. It leaped away from her and she could only watch helplessly as Diabel was all but slaughtered in front of her, his body sent skidding across the hall.

Kirito ran towards him, pulling out a potion as he went.

"Diabel!" She tried to split her attention between him and the Kobold Lord. In the end, she focused on the kobold. If everyone was watching Kirito, who would keep an eye on the monster? She heard the shattering that signified Diabel's death. Her breath caught in her throat.

Diabel was brave.

He was kind.

He'd beat her potential rapist almost to death and then healed him, dragging them off to a room and locking him in for everyone's safety.

Diabel was dead.

Her fingers clenched around the hilt of her sword. He didn't deserve to die. Kagome was so focused on the kobold, she flinched when Asuna and Kirito tore by her. She watched as they worked together to bring down to the monster. When Asuna's cloak tore, she ran forward to help. She may not be as fast as they were, but she'd be damned if she'd let someone else die.

She screamed again when Kirito went flying, a glowing red wound across his chest. And then she was over them, launching herself at the kobold. There was a flash of green as the black man swung his axe. Time slowed for a moment as she used his axe as a springboard, flying towards the raging kobold. The first hit cut through its neck and she used the weight of the monster to swing around it to slice at its back. Once there she used her off hand to drive and arrow into the flesh behind its knee before rolling away. She was on her feet and dashing back at it, her nagamaki cradled in her arm. Drawing closer, she leaped once more and spun, the blade turning into a whirlwind of light as she twisted and struck. Using the kobold's face, she leaped back once more in time for Kirito and Asuna to run by her. They hit it once, twice, and then the looming beast shattered into motes of light.

Panting, she settled her weight on the knee already touching the ground.

"That was, quite frankly, amazing." She blinked and looked up. The black man was crouching in front of her. "The way you used me to throw you at the boss? Not so great. I think my heart may have stopped."

"A big guy like you? I doubt it."

"Ha." He held a hand out for her. "I'm Agil. Who am I speaking with?"

"Saya." She reached out and shook his hand. Hand still in hers, he stood up, dragging her along.

"Is that a nagamaki? I don't normally see people with those. Katana, yes, naginata, yes. But that one, not so much." She laughed.

"Well, I liked it so much I kept it."

"Mmm. Isn't it hard to split your stats between weapons?"

"Should it be?"

Behind her, the partying suddenly came to a halt as the red head from earlier interrupted them.

"Why! Why did you let Diabel die?"

"Let him … die?" Kirito questioned.

"Yes! You knew what technique the boss would use! If you'd told us up front about it, he'd still be alive!"

Kagome pushed her way through the crowd. Kirito stood to face them.

"You knew the attack patterns and you just let Diabel die!" The crowd murmured in agreement.

"He must be a beta tester!"

"That's how he knew!"

"He knew and he didn't tell us!"

"Are there other beta testers here?" The crowd started looking at each other, searching for signs of guilt. "Come out."

Kagome watched as Kirito looked at the screen floating in front of him. He seemed to come to a decision as he tapped the screen.

Next to her, Agil spoke.

"Hey, come on …"

He paused when he heard laughter. Kagome watched Kirito, watched him grimace even as he forced himself to laugh before he pushed himself to his feet.

"A beta tester? Don't compare me to those newbies." He snickered unkindly.

"What?"

"I mean, most of the beta testers were beginners who didn't even know how to level up." He walked forward confidently. "You guys were even better than they were. But … I'm not like them. I made it higher than anyone else in the beta-test. It's why I knew the boss's skills. I fought the ones with katanas on floors a lot higher than this. And I know a lot more. Way more than any information broker." He spat the last two words out as if they tasted foul.

"What? But that's … that's worse than a beta-tester. That's cheating!" The red head screeched. "You're a cheater! No, you're even worse! You're a beater!"

"A beater?" Kirito drawled, as if testing the words flavor. "I like it. I am a beater. From now on, don't confuse me with the other beta testers." He pulled up his item screen and a black coat materialized. He smirked at the red head and turned on his heels, marching towards the stairs to the next level.

Kagome closed her eyes.

"Kirito …" She sighed. She opened her eyes and pushed past the rest of the guys, rushing towards the stairs. Ahead of her, she saw Asuna.

"Your name, it's been there all this time?" Asuna giggled. Kirito turned towards the door after catching sight of Kagome.

"Look, if someone you trust asks you to join their guild, you should do it. You're both really strong, but you shouldn't turn them down. There's a limit to what you can do as a solo player."

"Then, what about you?" Asuna asked. Kirito didn't respond. Instead, he dissolved their party and kept walking.

"Oh, Kirito does what Kirito wants? Is that it?" Kagome yelled. She frowned when he didn't respond, instead raising his hand in farewell as he walked away. "What an ass." She spun and stomped down the stairs. Her bow was still down there. Agil was waiting for her at the bottom, her bow in his hands.

"There you are." He handed her the boy. "Where'd the kid go?"

Kagome frowned. She was about Kirito's age. She didn't want to be a kid.

"Next level." She bit out, swinging her bow over her shoulder. "It was nice to meet you Agil. I've got to get going."

"I'll come with." He rumbled, patting her on the head. "Can't leave a pretty thing like you out here on her own now, can I?" He frowned. "Besides, a couple of these guys have got it into their heads that you're a beta tester as well. Now, I don't care if that's true or not, but I'd prefer that you weren't on your own today." He stepped by her.

"What about Asuna?"

"Is that the other girl?" Kagome nodded. "Yea, we've got to catch up with her. These fellas aren't thinking straight right now."

"Oh."

"Come on Saya, get moving." Agil called.

Frowning thoughtfully, Kagome looked back at the room of guys. They were glaring rather malevolently in her direction. With a sigh, she walked up the stairs.

* * *

><p>December 21, 2022<p>

Floor 20: Sunlit Forest

Kagome leaped, bringing her nagamaki in a wide swing down in front of her. The giant praying mantis roared at her but it was far too late. Her blade cut through its body and it dissolved into motes of light. Idly, she studied the field around her and sighed.

The only reason she had come to this field was in search of some herbs. She was getting pretty tired of eating bread and unseasoned boar meat. She'd run out a couple days ago, and she really needed them. Spotting one of the herbs, she trotted over to it and farmed it. Sighing, she held a hand over her eyes and looked up. She was supposed to meet up with Agil on Floor Six. He'd promised her a good meal if she dropped in for the night. Weighing her options, she gathered another herb and decided she should go.

She'd get to rib him about his utter lack of cooking skills, and that was always fun. Closing her eyes, she activated her teleport crystal and waited as the world around her dissolved. She opened her eyes again when she felt the world crystallize around her.

"Saya! You're early." Kagome whipped around.

"Agil? Can you really say that when you're waiting … already?"

The tall man shrugged.

"What can I say? You're a sight for sore eyes."

Kagome sighed.

"Sure."

"Yep. I see you've got some new clothes. They're very … gray. And drab. Does my delicate flower not want to wear the pretty jewel tones available?"

"I'll start wearing green. Would you like that?"

Agil flushed, flapping his hands up and down.

"What? No! That's not what I said at all!"

"It'll be our little secret Agil. After all, if you aren't wearing armor, we won't be matching."

"What? Saya!"

"I mean, isn't that like secretly romantic? Wearing the same color, but never at the same time! Two star-crossed lovers …" She trailed off, staring up at him with wide blue-gray eyes.

"Star-crossed what now?" Agil scratched his chin nervously. "Saya, you're a nice girl and all …"

"Is this rejection!?" Kagome clenched her fist to her chest. "After all we've been through Agil, you would throw me over?"

"What?" The man squawked. "What are you talking about? Wear green, wear green!" He closed his eyes. "I don't even know what we're talking about anymore."

"Meh, but it was fun." Kagome smiled up at him. "Did you get me a room at the inn?"

"Well, bad news, it's sort of full right now … so we have to share."

"Single or double."

"Double, of course. You're a pretty girl and all, but I've seen you and your nagamaki in action. No way am I going to risk cuddling up to that in my sleep."

"If I put it away would you cuddle with me then?"

"You're crazy." Agil stated flatly. "Just, I'm not going to answer you."

"Oh? Can Agil not resist me?"

"Just … no." Agil turned on his heel. "C'mon, I promised you dinner."

"Did you make it for me like a good housewife?"

"Do you like the take of ash and char that much?" Agil retorted. He froze for a moment and looked down at her suspiciously. "Did you just call me a housewife?"

"What?" She beamed up at him innocently. "A housewife should know how to cook. Do you?"

"Ash and char Sweetness, ash and char."

He opened the door for her and then ducked in. Kagome moved to an empty table and sat down. Agil passed her by to get to the counter where he ordered meals and paid. He made his back to the table moments later with a tray of food.

"So, what's up?" Kagome prodded, as he set her food in front of her before sitting down.

"Well, it's going to be Christmas soon." He began, tipping his cup this way and that.

"Mmm-hmmm." Kagome took a sip of her cider and sighed in pleasure.

"I was thinking of renting a place out for us."

"Oh." Kagome put her cup down. "How forward."

"Huh? Wait, no! I meant for us! Our friends. Kirito, Asuna and whoever you've got on your friends list. It's just. It's been a while. I see you whenever I can bribe you here with food, but Kirito? Man's a mystery."

"Oh." Kagome studied the man. "I see." And she did. How many of acquaintances had she cleaned off her friend list? How many people had died in stupid traps? Or killed themselves? "Agil," She whispered, reaching across the table to touch his hand. "You know I'm careful when I head out, right? And Kirito is Kirito. I think starting a tradition like this, seeing everyone in one place. I think it'll be good for us all. We should make sure everyone know that they can bring their friends. How big a place were you thinking?"

"I haven't hammered down all those details yet." Agil turned his hand up to hold hers. "Thanks Saya."

Kagome nodded at him and continued to eat with her off hand.

"What if we just grabbed a field and partied? I mean, if we brought enough snacks and drinks, anyone could come."

"Hmm, I didn't think of that." Agil closed his eyes. "It'd cost less than renting a place and then paying for all of that. Any spots in mind?"

"A few." Kagome took the chance to study the tall man. He looked … stressed. She wondered if he had a family IRL. She opened her mouth to ask and then shook her head. He squeezed her hand and then let it go. Together, they planned a party to celebrate life.

Later that night, when she climbed into his bed, he held her hand and they talked about things they could do to get their friends to gather on a semi-regular basis. If she fell asleep with her cheek in the palm of his hand, he didn't say anything. And if she woke up to hear him crying, she didn't let a sound cross her lips.

* * *

><p>December 22, 2022<p>

True to her word, Kagome struck off in the morning to find a tailor. She found an ankle length coat with fur lining and a hood and bought it before dying it green. She left her light gray leggings alone and dyed her tunic and boots black. Smirking to herself, she stopped by a bakery to buy some pastries before heading back to the inn. She opened the bed room door in time to catch sight of Agil's back as he dressed for the day. She let out a low whistle that had him spinning around to face her even as he yanked his shirt down the rest of the way.

"Don't you know how to …" He trailed off and stared at her, struck dumb.

"I brought breakfast?"

"… There's something wrong with you, isn't there?"

Laughing, Kagome threw herself onto the bed. She plopped the bag down on the table next to it.

"I messaged my friends about the party."

Agil sat next her and reached for the bag of warm pastries.

"See, it's early and you're already messaging people. There's just something wrong with you."

"Kirito said he's got like plus five." She turned to look at Agil who was choking. "Plus five. And here I thought he was a loner."

Clearing his throat and wiping away tears, Agil snorted.

"You sound a bit jealous Lovely."

"Kirito is Kirito. What an ass."

"You know, I'm going to start thinking you're actually talking about his ass."

Kagome froze and then snickered.

"Why Agil, were staring so hard at his butt that you figured out that it was a good specimen?"

Agile put his face in his hand and didn't respond.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I need to start working on something with my name all over it.

* * *

><p>December 25, 2022<p>

Kagome smiled at Agil from across the field. He winked at her before turning away to talk to someone.

She hadn't thought that there would be so many people here. In fact, if she hadn't gotten overly excited and blown a good portion of her funds on refreshments, there wouldn't have been enough. As it was, she'd seen some people disappear only to return with more people and dropping off donations at the refreshment table.

"Saya!"

"Hmm?" Kagome spun around and positively beamed at the girl with purple hair. "Yumi!" She ran forward and threw her arms around the girl. "I didn't think you were going to make it. I know you've said your guild has been getting stingy with your time."

"Eh? Not make a party?" Yumi squeezed her tightly. "You don't know Yumi very well do you?"

Kagome laughed.

"I can't say that I do." She let her arms drop and stepped back. "Did you change weapons on me? Where'd the bow go?"

"No! No, I still have a bow. It's just …" The girl trailed off. "It's a crossbow."

"Oh." Kagome frowned. "Don't you lose the multi-shot skill?"

"I did, but I like this a lot more. It's not as strength based as the traditional bow, and I get a speed bonus." Yumi explained.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me." Kagome waved her hands in front of her face. "This is what you want. I'll just bemoan the lack of traditional archers later on tonight."

Yumi smiled at her.

"Thanks Saya." Kagome yelped when the purple haired girl grabbed her hand and pulled her forward. "How have you been? I see you haven't joined a guild yet. Are you waiting for someone special?"

"What? No!" Kagome tried to reclaim her arm. She was very unsuccessful. "I just haven't met any that felt right."

"Well, give it time. It's early still. There's bound to be a guild that suits."

"Yea. I guess. But then we have super-secret guilds like yours. Invitation only? Pretty fancy if you ask me."

"Oh, it's nothing like that!" Yumi stopped at the table and grabbed a purple fruit. "We just … connect well. Have you ever met someone and realized that they were everything that you are, that you want to be?"

Kagome thought of Miroku, of Sango, of Sesshoumaru. Of Kikyou, who she wished to be like until the bitch tried to kill her.

"Yea. I know what you mean." She shook her head. "Is anyone from your guild coming?"

"Uh-uh. They didn't really see the point. I mean Christmas isn't something I traditionally celebrate, but, it's a chance to see a lot of happy people." Yumi frowned then shrugged. "Their loss. I'll be back, I see someone I know." The purple haired girl rushed forward, waving at a blonde boy.

Kagome watched her go, a faint smile on her face. She'd met the other archer during the Lord's Lament quest. They'd both shot at the White Stag, but she'd missed and Kagome had bagged it. The other teen had been really put out until Kagome had told her of another archer-friendly quest. After that, they'd run into each other on the outskirts of skirmishes, each of them supporting a party from afar.

"Saya." Kagome turned towards the hand that was touching her. She blinked when she saw gray eyes and black hair.

"Kirito!" She beamed. "Don't let Agil see you. He scolded me when he discovered that all my clothes were gray. And you in all black? He won't rest until you're in something brighter. Like … orange. Orange would suit you well."

"Saya …" Hi sighed, rolling his eyes. "I haven't seen you in a bit."

"Mmm, it's been a while." She raised an eyebrow and wagged her finger at him. "Now, where are the five other people you were bringing?"

"Hmm?" Kirito's lips curled into a smirk. "Well. There's Agil and Klein. Rico and Tsun-tsun. And Saya. I sent an invite, did you get one?"

"No."

"How odd …"Kirito trailed off studying the sky intently.

"Kirito … you're an ass." Kagome frowned at him. "I thought you'd joined a guild or something and was all ready to make fun of your new version of 'solo'."

"Ah." He quirked an eyebrow. "No, no guilds. No parties. I'm normally in out of the way places, so I don't really see may people."

"Oh." Kagome sighed. "How unfortunate."

"Yea." The black haired boy propped himself against a table and crossed his arms. "It doesn't really look like Christmas, does it?"

Kagome looked around, at the bright green grass and the sun high in the sky.

"It doesn't. But I think he's messing with us. It's like, time's all wrong now, you know? It should be snowing, but instead …"

"It's like he's set his own clock. Made his own year."

"Yea." Kagome agreed. They fell silent, watching the crowd around them.

"Hey, Saya."

"Mm?"

"Merry Christmas." A gift notification popped up on her screen. She opened it and gasped in surprise when a bow materialized in her hands.

"Kirito?" She questioned, hugging the silver and ivory bow to her chest.

"I got it on a quest. Figured you'd get more use out of it." He pushed away from the table. "I'm going to go get something to drink. You want anything?"

Kagome shook her head. She watched as Kirito slipped away into the crowd. She didn't see him again for the rest of the day, but she spotted new weapons among the four other people he had named.

A soft chime from her notification screen woke her the next morning.

It was a short message from Kirito.

'Thanks' it read. Kagome closed it with a smile. She'd gotten him way too many health potions and a black coat lined in thick fur. It was still summery now, but who knew when the weather would change?

* * *

><p>March 3, 2023<p>

Kagome panted as she leaped from a tree branch and tucked herself into a roll. She hit the ground and flipped up, landing on her feet and taking off again.

Her party had abandoned her. She'd gone with them to the Forgotten Fields. She'd covered their asses as they fought a murder of Carrion Crows, and then they'd teleported out. One of the guys had cheerfully told her that as a beater, she didn't deserve to live.

Kagome wasn't sure if she should feel proud that she was good enough to be thought of as a beater or terrified because the Crows were going to kill her. She settled on terrified, because yea, right now, that was more important. Spotting a lake, she used a tree as a fulcrum and spun to the left to run at it. With a particularly graceless dive, she sunk below the water's surface. Holding her breath, she looked up to see if the Crows would leave. They flew over the surface, skimming the water with their wings and glaring down at her balefully. Kagome turned and swam away, keeping an eye out for any underwater mobs. She slowly surfaced as she ran out of breath. The Crows were still wheeling around the area she had entered the water. Quietly, she swam to the shore and took off again. This time, she managed to pull her teleport crystal out and port to safety.

She emerged from the other side of the Port stage, wet but alive. Sighing, she sloshed her way to the inn she had made her temporary base. Once there and tucked into her rented room, she took off her jacket and tossed it onto the chair. Happily, it wasn't the fur-lined one she had made to match Agil's armor, but the charcoal-gray over coat she used on hunts. Her black shirt followed soon after and then she toed off her boots. In leggings and her overly cute bra, she flopped backwards on her bed.

Kagome grabbed the second pillow on the bed and curled around it. Her party had left her to die. She bit her lip viciously, determined to not cry.

They'd _left _her to die.

They'd left her to _die_.

THEY'D LEFT HER TO DIE!

Furious, she threw the pillow across the room. She changed into a thin white shirt and threw a long green vest over it. She tugged on her now-dry boots and placed the rest of her clothing into her inventory.

They'd planned it. Had made it so that they wouldn't be blamed for her death. Had made it so that it would look like she'd been overconfident.

She'd show them.

* * *

><p>May 26, 2023<p>

Kagome tugged absently at the end of the blue and yellow scarf looped around her neck.

"Um, Saya? Everyone's here."

"Oh." She looked over her shoulder. "I'll be there in a moment. Let them know." The blonde in the doorway bowed and left the room. Kagome stood and looked at herself in the mirror. She'd abandoned the gray she normally wore in the field for white. A long white vest with a white turtleneck and white leggings. Her boots were a dark green, a nod to Agil and she'd dyed the scarf in a manner reminiscent of Sesshoumaru's. She took a deep breath, held it and then slowly released it.

Moving swiftly, she threw open the door and stepped through it.

"Hey guys! Are you ready for a Hunt?"

Beyond the door her party waited. They were all dressed in white with a colored scarf of their choosing. They cheered in return.

"Awesome!" Kagome turned to the pretty blonde who'd called her from her room. "Mayu, tell us what are Grounds are."

"Well, we're heading off to the Creeping Forest. I think we can test ourselves against the Fell Wolf packs."

"And the prize?" A brown haired male called.

"Patience Hideki. Mayu first." Kagome reprimanded.

"We'll have to be careful." Mayu bit her lip. "There has been some talk of Dire Wolves in the area and if one of them howls, every wolf in the area responds."

"What do those look like?" Kagome asked.

"That's the issue. They don't have any tell-tale markings." Mayu tugged on her scarf. "They're just the ones that howl."

"Huh. That does make it difficult." Hideki mused. "Soo …"

"There's a choice. You can have a free day with Saya, where she'll buy you anything you want."

"Within range." Kagome interjected. "And nothing embarrassing."

"Or, you can have one free item from Agil's shop." Mayu continued. "Any item of your choice, so long as it's not owned by anyone. Are we good, is the Hunt on?"

"Hunt on!" Hideki cheered.

"Remember to keep your teleport crystals handy. Just in case." The competitors nodded. "Well then, let's go!" The group exited the inn, each of them with a bow of some sort.

Kagome looked back at her party as she walked towards the Creeping Woods. It had taken her a while to gather each member, and she thought there was a chance to form a Guild with these people.

The closer they got to the Forest, the quieter the group fell. Once they hit the tree line, they wished each other good luck and stepped into the dark shadows.

An hour later, Kagome heard a wolf howl. She jerked backwards,almost falling out of her perch. The wolf she had been aiming at tensed, its eyes bleeding red. She focused, aim and shot, watching dispassionately as it fell to the ground before it dissolved into motes of light. She dropped to the branch below and swung to the floor before running in the direction of the howl.

Around her, the Forest was still except for the sound of snarls. She streaked over the ground, shooting down any wolf that appeared in her view. From the corner of her eye, she spotted Hideki. Behind him were three other party members. Mayu wasn't there. Drawing closer, she looped her bow over her shoulder and charged into the clearing.

"Mayu!" She breathed. The girl was perched precariously up a tree. Kagome drew her nagamaki and dove into the mobbing wolves. There was a moment of breathless clarity and then she spun into action. She was vaguely aware of the other archers firing into the swarm. Over her, Mayu's grip shifted and then she was falling. Kagome grit her teeth and spun into action again, her nagamaki gleaming in the poor light.

"Mayu!" Hideki leapt into the swarm, stabbing the wolves with a dagger. "Mayu!" With a slash, he caught the wolf that had been savaging the blonde's leg in its throat. He scooped up the paralyzed blonde and glanced at Kagome. She nodded at him and covered his path, killing each wolf that tried to get by her, that tried to kill the blonde teen. It took them twenty minutes to leave the Forest, to escape the Dire Wolf's zone. One the road, Kagome took a count of her party. Everyone was there.

"Toki – take a potion. La-La, help Pluto heal that bleed. Hideki – how is she?"

"Paralyzed. It look likes the Dire Wolf 's howl does more than call every wolf in the vicinity." The brown haired boy kissed the blonds' forehead. "That was really close."

"I know." Kagome frowned. "I know."

By the time they made it to the inn, Mayu was able to move again. She was sobbing on Hideki's shoulder, completely terrified. Kagome watched her, let her sob and then shut her up.

"Is that all you're going to be good for now?" She snapped. "You get caught and then all you can do is cry?"

"Saya … not now." Hideki ground out.

"If not now, when? Look at her! We've all been caught in something before. This is a matter of deciding. Are you going to stay in the Hunt Mayu? Or are you going to hide? Flee from everything dangerous?" Mayu shook her head. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Mayu whispered.

"What?"

"I'm sure!" Mayu pushed away from Hideki. "I won't hide. Not from them and not from him! I can't let him destroy my happiness!" The blond glared at her for a moment. "I won't."

Kagome smiled at her.

"Good."

"You owe me a day." The girl opened her notifications. "I killed the Dire."

Kagome stared at the blond who glared right back at her. She closed her eyes and opened them, taking in the incredulous looks on the rest of her party's faces.

"Well then." She paused, counted to ten and then started again. "Well, it seems like Mayu is the winner of this Hunt. Congratulations Mayu."

Hideki swore. Violently.

* * *

><p>August 6, 2023<p>

Kagome studied Agil as he studied her latest haul. He really was very handsome.

"How's your guild doing?" He asked suddenly, prodding a sharp looking cutlass.

"They're good. Hideki and Mayu are getting married. La-La's been searching for a house for us. She wants to get it in the perfect area."

"Hmm. Where do you think that is?"

Kagome shrugged.

"I don't know. I think I'd like somewhere peaceful." She poked at a couple items he had strewn over the desk. "She likes being in town though. And she wants to expand the guild a little."

"What? More archers?"

"No. She wants to compete with the Holy Dragon Alliance or Knights of the Blood Oath." Kagome sighed and ran her finger over the edge of the desk. "I don't really care about that."

"What? Saya doesn't care?" Agil quirked an eyebrow at her and set aside the cutlass. "Have you been hanging around with Kirito?"

"Can't. I've been busy. Guilds are hard work."

"And at last, we arrive at the reason you don't want a bigger guild." Agil smirked. He stood and made his way over to her side, pulling away the dagger she was touching. "Careful, that one has a bleed effect." Kagome wiped her fingers on her vest.

"Well, maybe. But The Hunt was never about funds or competitions. We just enjoy that feeling that comes with a successful hunt."

"Uh-huh." Agil patted her on the head and grabbed his cup before returning to his chair. Kagome took the time to ogle his truly divine butt since he wouldn't notice. He propped his feet up and leaned back. "Tell Agil your problems, he'll show you the way."

Kagome giggled.

"It's not a problem. Just a preference. Everyone else in The Hunt agrees with her. Bigger guild, more bonuses, more prestige. I understand what they're saying; it's just not what I want." She left the desk to stand next to him to read the book in his hands over his shoulder. "Normally, I get what I want."

"We don't always get what we want Saya."

"Then that means you just haven't tried hard enough." She dropped a kiss on his head. "La-La is looking for me. I'll see you later Gorgeous." She left without looking back, her cheeks a particularly bright pink.

* * *

><p>December 24, 2023<p>

Floor 49, Myugen

Kagome waved at Agil. The man smiled at her faintly and turned back to the vendor, picking up two cups of something hot. Kagome walked towards him, lowering her hood as she drew nearer.

"Normally, you have to lure me out with food Agil." He smiled at her and shrugged.

"I've been looking into some rumors."

"The revival item?"

"Yea." He handed her a cup. Kagome fairly glowed when she realized he'd gotten her favorite drink. She took a sip as she waited. "Kirito's been asking about it. I thought I should help him. He's been … reckless."

"I know." Kagome looked down at her drink. "I go out with him when I can, but between The Hunt's recruitment picking up and the Assault Squad, I can't go as much as I'd like."

"I know Sweetness, you try." Agil led her to an out of the way bench. "We can't force him to wait for the right time."

"Yeah." Kagome peeked at Agil from under her lashes. The older man was wearing the thick woven scarf she'd bought him on a whim. She smiled, tucking her hair behind her ears. She'd worn it down today, and she'd also worn the gold bangle he'd given her, a scarf that matched his armor and the fingerless gloves he'd given her a month ago. She fiddled with her cup and turned to stare at the lights strung around the square.

"I can't believe everyone was busy this year." Agil sighed. "I thought it would be nice to do what we did last year."

"So did I. I even cleared the day to make sure Mayu and La-La couldn't slap me with guild duties."

Agil snorted.

"It can't be helped." He murmured, tipping the cup in his hand this way and that. "We couldn't expect it to stay the same."

"True." Kagome responded. "But I could hope."

Agil laughed and looked down at her. "Close your eyes Sweetness, I've got your Christmas presents." Kagome dutifully closed her eyes. She opened them once she felt the gift box in her hands.

"Ooh? What's in here?" She shook it playfully before clicking it open. She gasped when a nagamaki appeared in her hands. "The Shining One." She murmured, brushing her fingers over the gleaming metal. "Agil …" She looked up at him, wordless. In her hands was a truly rare item, custom made and glorious.

"Kirito asked me to give that to you." Kagome looked down, hiding her confusion behind her hair. "This one is from me." Another box appeared in front of her. She opened it to find a delicate looking purple cake. "I've heard it tastes exactly like strawberry shortcake."

"Well then, let's find out." Kagome grinned and picked up the fork and took a bite. She closed her eyes and savored the tiny bite of heaven. Agil chuckled. "Ssh, or you won't get your gift." She took another bite. "This is so good." Pausing, she spooned up another piece and held it up to Agil.

"Nope. That's all yours Sweetness. I'm sure I can track down another piece. Maybe."

Kagome snorted and placed the fork against his lips. With an evil smirk, she started sliding the tines into his mouth, forcing him to eat the cake or risk having it wasted.

"Oh, that is definitely strawberry." He groaned. She took another forkful and held it up. Within moments, the treat was gone. Kagome called up her inventory and snagged his gift.

"Close your eyes." She watched as he closed his eyes and held his hand out. She slipped off the bench and leaned forward, dropping the gift into his open hands even as she pressed her lips to his. There was a pause, and for a moment, Kagome thought that she'd misread the situation. Misread him. And then he was cupping her cheek with one hand as the other cradled the nape of her neck and kissing her back.

One moment passed, and then another, and then he was drawing away, his hand sliding through her hair as he sat back. She smiled at him, pleased. In a faint corner of her mind, she weighed his expression and judged it wrong. His hand slipped from her face. In a corner of her mind, she registered the shock, the horrified look on his face. Her smile dimmed, dropped.

Kagome recognized the regretful look on his face. The disappointment.

"No …" She whispered to herself. "No."

"Saya … I can't." Agil reached forward and clasped her hands. She let him, even though everything screamed for her to run, to run far away because this was going to _hurt_. "I'm so sorry. I forgot that this was real, that this isn't just a game. You're beautiful and if I'd met you years ago ..."

Kagome tried to pull her hands from his.

"I'm married in real life Saya. I can't do this. I love my wife. And even if I die here, I don't ever want her to doubt that love."

Kagome flinched as if struck. What had she done? What had possessed her to kiss him?

Now everything was ruined.

Unless.

Unless.

"Gorgeous, as fine as you are, we're friends. But tradition dictates a kiss under the mistletoe." She smiled at him and squeezed his hands. "Silly."

"Oh." Agil studied their clasped hands. "I understand." He pressed a kiss to the top of her hand and let it go. Kagome blinked as a notification alert appeared on her screen.

"Hey, it's Kirito. He's asking me to party up for a short quest." She smiled at Agil. "I'll see you later, okay?" Kagome pulled her hair back into a low ponytail and pulled her scarf up to hide her cheeks. The hood follow seconds later and he could no longer see her face.

"Yea." Agil responded. He fiddled with the gift cube she had pressed into his hands. "Is that him over there?" He nodded towards a black clad figure across the square.

"I'll go see." Kagome spun on her heel and hurried away.

Agil resisted the urge to look up and confirm what he already knew.

There was no mistletoe over the bench.

* * *

><p>Floor 35: Floor Maze<p>

Kagome fell into step next to Kirito.

"You know where it is?" She asked.

"Yea." He looked at her over the collar of his jacket. "I'm going alone."

"Oh? Then why the party invite?" Kagome replied.

"I figured you needed an out. He mentioned his wife once. Last Christmas."

"Oh." Kagome flushed. "I didn't know …" She tugged at the end of her scarf again. "I thought …"

Kirito took pity on her. "He's a good friend Saya. He tries to make sure that we're protected when we head out to the front lines. If I'd known you were reading more fr-."

Kagome interrupted, mortified. "Got it, thanks."

He glanced down at the map in his hand and then looked up.

"You should go Saya."

Kagome stared at him. "Not happening. Besides, I assume you'll be heading to that giant tree over there?"

Kirito sighed. He ran forward and Kagome followed in his footsteps. When he slid to a stop, she followed. To the right, a group of six men clad in red shimmered onto the field.

"Yo." The red head greeted.

"You followed me?" Kirito ground out.

"Yeah. You're here for the revival item, right?"

"So?"

"Kirito, don't risk your life for a stupid rumor. You know what happens in the real world. Once our HP drops to zero, the Ne-."

"Shut up." Kirito interrupted.

"Fighting solo is stupid! It's crazy. Look, why don't you join us?" The red head gestured to the others around him. "Whoever gets the revival item gets it, no hard feelings. That's fair right?"

"I'm not solo." Kirito jerked his head towards Kagome. The girl had remained quiet, letting herself fade into the background.

"So you've got one other person? That's still nuts! I can't let you die here!"

Kirito drew his sword as the forest lit up with blue lights.

"Looks like you were followed Klein."

"Shit! What do we do?"

"Klein."

"Go! Just go Kirito! We'll hold them off." Kirito turned to Kagome. With a nod, they took off again. Within moments, they were standing below the tallest fir tree in the forest. Kagome studied their surroundings as Kirito studied the tree. They both looked up when they heard something above them.

In seconds, Santa the Renegade had landed in front of them. Kagome stared at Santa.

"I don't think I'll be doing Christmas anymore. Not if that's Santa."

Kirito didn't respond, merely drawing his sword. Santa whipped out an axe in response and the fight began.

* * *

><p>Kagome panted, holding her side as Kirito read the item information.<p>

They'd won, they'd beat Santa.

But, he didn't look happy. He brushed by her, heading back the way they'd come. Kagome followed, nervous. On one hand, she wanted to ask him what was wrong. On the other, his face.

It was like he'd lost all hope. They stepped through the field. She hung back as he tossed the item at the sitting red head.

"Hey!" Klein looked down. "What?" He pulled open the information screen. " … within ten seconds?"

"Use it on the next person you see die." Kirito spoke woodenly. "Make sure that it serves some purpose." He turned to walk away.

Kagome watched as Klein grabbed his jacket. Watched as he told Kirito to live. Watched as he fell to his knees as Kirito walked away. She opened up the party screen and hesitated over disbanding it. Obviously, Kirito was not in a good place.

But neither was she.

She hit the disband button and pulled out a teleport crystal.

Back at the guild headquarters, she snuck up the stairs to her room. She didn't want anyone to see her. Once in her room, she took off her battle armor and changed into a thin white shirt and shorts. She climbed into her bed and wrapped her arms around her knees, tucking the ends of her quilt over her hands.

This had not been a good Christmas.

Remembering the gift she'd stored for Kirito, she sent it to him. She'd see Asuna for lunch and the other girl would get her gift then.

Then she finally let the thought process.

_Agil was married._

She'd been stupidly imagining a future with a married man. A faithful man. She shook her head as if that could shake loose the image of shock on his face. The pitying look he'd tried to hide.

Kagome moaned and pressed her face against her knees.

What the hell was she supposed to do now? He was her best friend. She messaged him daily. She shuddered at the thought of even speaking to him. She couldn't, not yet. It would take her a little, a week or three at the most, and then she'd be able to pretend that she'd never kissed him. That she'd only ever thought of him as a friend.

She had her guild.

They needed her.

She'd focus on them.

And Kirito. Kirito was a solo player. Asuna had her own guild to keep her company and so did Yumi and the other friends she had. But Kirito was always on his own. Kagome sighed and turned her head to look out the window.

She moaned again and closed her eyes. Her green jacket, the one she'd dyed to match Agil's armor was folded neatly on the sill.

She was a damn fool.


End file.
